


Quilted Pattern

by Skeren



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003)
Genre: Body Preservation, Gate Fuckup, M/M, Mental Instability, Necrophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-04
Updated: 2016-02-04
Packaged: 2018-05-18 06:38:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5902189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skeren/pseuds/Skeren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alphonse didn't come back <i>right</i> with his body.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quilted Pattern

**Author's Note:**

> Written June 2005.
> 
> I had the song Stitches, By Orgy, on repeat the entire time I was writing this one.

Alphonse had been extremely pleased with the month he spent with his brother after he got his body back. He got to hug, and cuddle, and otherwise hold onto his brother whenever he liked. He hadn’t gotten to do any of those things when he couldn’t feel.

He had been completely unaware of the worried looks his brother had given him when he’d say or do something that wasn’t quite right. He simply hadn’t been aware of it, too wrapped up in his own little world, and unable to realize he was different, in more ways than he really should be. It wasn’t normal to randomly stare into thin air, or to hold himself so still with that look in his eyes... 

The little world that Alphonse had built around him had been shaken when his brother had turned down one of the touches he tried to do. It was even more so when he’d been firmly shoved away with a mixed look of shock and something else he knew he once would have understood, but wasn’t anything he understood anymore. Then his brother had moved quickly out the door, heedless of the rain, and he hadn’t even paused to grab his coat.

All he’d suggested was that they get a little closer…

Edward had come back hurt that night, bleeding all over the place, and the younger brother had been able to do little more than shake his head in exasperation at first. After a moment, he had moved, helping to stop the blood that was spilling from him before the floors could be ruined in the wash of crimson. Edward said something about a car, but Alphonse hadn’t been worried about how it happened, just that it had. 

He didn’t like it when his brother was injured.

He’d needed to stitch up the wound, taking the time to get the supplies together so he could. By the time he’d come back, his brother was out cold from blood loss, letting him do the small, precise line of stitches without any worry of them being pulled out of place with a jerk of pain. Finishing the large gash, he set about cleaning him up, fixing up any other damage he wandered over in his perusal. 

It didn’t register until he was most of the way through cleaning up the blood that at some point his brother had stopped breathing. 

The moment of grief was short, cut off by the cold calculation that seemed to be so much a part of him since he’d been restored. The same attitude that had been the cause of those oh so very worried looks. The feeling made the emotion pass by him, leaving him to consider the situation logically.

Once it became clear there would be no reviving his older sibling, he set about some more detailed preparations. He made sure to be quick, knowing if he let his brother start to set into the other phases of death, he’d never be able to get it right again. He quickly gathered up the components that he’d turn into the preservatives he needed.

It didn’t matter to him if he was working with poisons that could easily kill him once he recombined the elements in an array. Nor did he care that what he was doing wouldn’t be looked upon well if it ever came to light. He simply… only cared about his brother, and keeping him close.

Now, a week later, after checking to make sure that everything was staying like it should be… he finally started to relax. Now he could resume where he left off before his brother ran out into the rain, and he’d stay perfect. Just for him.


End file.
